


White Day (I know title sucks)

by NanamiYaoi4Evr



Category: Kirepapa
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Double Drabble, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Multi, Older Man/Younger Man, Underage boys, White Day, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23180149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanamiYaoi4Evr/pseuds/NanamiYaoi4Evr
Summary: Just a white day Drabble. March 14, and belated. A gift back to the older lovers giving by the two younger lovers. Enjoy everyone. This will be uploaded onto my ff.net account as well.
Relationships: Kakeru/Takatsukasa Riju, Sakaki Shunsuke/Takatsukasa Chisato
Kudos: 3





	White Day (I know title sucks)

_White Day_

_Disclaimer: I don’t own Kirepapa, or it’s characters. Just the idea I thought of a month ago. Enjoy._

Riju was at home waiting on his boyfriend of a year to come by. His father didn’t want the famous actor coming over.

”He’s my boyfriend, dad. We have a right to see each other.” He tells him, sadly.

Chisato didn’t like his precious son. His only son being devoured by the handsome actor. He shouldn’t say anything himself. He was currently dating his own son’s best friend too.

”You’ll be fine..it’s just for tonight..”

Arguing wouldn’t do any good. He dashes up to his room.

In his room alone he promises to see him in few hours. Riju misses him so much. Laying on the bed with his phone in hand looking over shared texts between them.

”he won’t let me see you..” he sends it.

Kakeru looks over it. Showing it to his boss. The one being, Shunsuke. He had to laugh. His older lover was too precious and protective of his younger friend. Too long and many years too.

”You’ll come along with me. You want to see him, eh?”

“Oh yes I do. I miss my little Riju.”

They continued on shooting a new movie. A movie scene from Shunsuke’s latest novel. The hours turned to night as the final scene was shoot already.

”It’s all a wrap.” 

“Thank you all for today. Well see you all on set in two weeks.”

They agreed as writers and camera people needed to be with their families. As did, Shunsuke, and Kakeru.

Back at home, Riju was coming out of the shower. His father in pajamas looking his way. In displeasure of course. Trying to catch his attention, all Riju does is ignore him.

”Papa... leave me alone...”

The door slams as Chisato jumps. He didn’t like when he acted out. Knocking on the door, just having him listen should do him good.

“Where’s my white day gift..?”

”I didn’t get..papa nothing...he promised me to see Kakeru...” 

He hears a little sniffing on the other end of the door. Banging loudly so Riju could open up.

”Please, Riju...he should be busy with work and his own family..”

”Don’t you miss him ...too?”

When asked his heart stinging. Oh yes he misses Shunsuke..but knew he’d be fine though.

”Yes..but he’s all busy with work.”

”He's right outside dad..” he blurts opening the door.

Chisato, confused followed his son to his bedroom window. Opening the curtains as two shadowy characters were seen.

“What’s going on out there?” he shouts. “It’s him! It’s my love..Shunsuke..come on up!”

The older man runs out. Like a small kid, as his own son followed behind. Chuckling, made his father happy. He wishes he was happy whenever, Kakeru was there just to see his own young son too.

“We’re here! Happy White day!” Kakeru says waving at them. 

Chisato scoffs, pulling his lover away from the former playboy. 

“Thank you for coming..” 

“Riju, looking too cute as ever.”

“Kakeru, you’re here.”

”I came here for you. Of course.”

Riju runs to his side. Hugging his arms looking back at his father. He sees how lovey dovey his dad was with Shunsuke. 

“See papa. Nothing was going to stop him from seeing me!” He spat.

Chisato, sigh in defeat. He couldn’t give up. Still! His son was just learning of first loves too. He already knew they were intimate with each other.

As told by, Shunsuke, just a year ago in his father’s inn. 

The end.

Please leave positive or negative feedback. Especially when it comes to grammar issues.

Laters :3


End file.
